My Hot Cup of Tea!
by XX-KiLLER-LADY
Summary: You are a new country in the world of Hetalia. As a young, female nation, you will need all the help you need alliances , courage and bravery passion , and a hot British by your side! Will romances rise, or fall? EnglandXReader, slight Other!NationsXReader. AustriaXHungary.
1. Another Boring World Conference?

Salut my fellow readers! This was edited, and the outfits are different/redesigned.

* * *

**Story:** BritainXMe: My Hot Cup of Tea

**Couple:** England/Arthur Kirkland X Reader

**Summary:** You are a new country in the world of Hetalia. As a young, female nation, you will need all the help you need (alliances), courage and bravery (passion), and a hot British by your side (England)! EnglandXReader, slight VariousXReader.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Another Boring World Conference?**_

You are a brand new nation that has been fought for and bickered over. You've always been somewhat of a calm and peace-loving kind of nation, so you despise the fighting and shouting greatly. You sat through the long, drastic meeting between your crush, Arthur Kirkland (England) and your best (guy) friend, Alfred F. Jones (America). Playing with your [h/c] hair, and looking around the large meeting room with your [e/c] eyes, you sighed. You decided to chat with Alfred for a while, and yawn a few times while China, Japan, Prussia, Spain, and France fight over whom you are going to choose to "become one" with.

Honda Kiku (Japan) was going on about a war, and reminding everyone that this small disagreement will not become into a WWIII (World War 3).

Wang Yao (China) continued whining about "not being able to give you cute panda bears if you don't merge with him (aru)".

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) was munching on a tomato, waiting for a chance to speak without people telling him to shut up.

Francis Bonnefoy (France) and Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia) were straight-up fighting in front of the whole World Conference about you merging with one of them. They're dramatically mentioning the pros and cons. ("_ doesn't vant to eat your disgusting snails, Shit-beard!" "Please, you aren't even a country anymore!")

You were amused by the way they made such a big deal out of you, so you stayed a little longer instead of just going home.

Someone tapped your shoulder, and you flinched. You looked to your right. Arthur was looking into your [e/c] eyes. Of course, you had to be talking to Alfred at the moment, so he saw your tomato-face and raised a suspicious eyebrow. He turned around and sent you a secret thumbs-up sign.

"_, may I please have the time?" Arthur asked. "I forgot my watch today."

You thanked the heavens for wearing a watch today. "It is… 11:00. We only have an hour of our meeting left, since Francis and Gilbert have been using all of our time fighting over me…" You informed him.

"Thanks, love," he smiled sweetly at you, and you felt your cheeks heating up. "Hey, how would you like to come with me to a new café tomorrow, on Saturday? I heard they have fresh Earl Grey tea there."

"U-uh, urm... S-sure! Where do we meet?"

"Just meet me at the train station at 12 tomorrow. We'll get there in probably… 30 minutes."

"Is it really that far?"

"But it's worth it; trust me, love." He winked at you, making you blush harder (if that was possible). You spent the rest of the meeting talking with Arthur. You talked about your interests and favorite things and pet peeves, so you learned a few things about each other. You never knew your crush was once a pirate, and he didn't know that you have [interesting experience].

The meeting was soon over, and you dashed over to your best friend, Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary), blushing and jumping about. You quickly dragged her away from the crowd of nations exiting the meeting room to the end of the room, close to the windows. She noticed how madly you were blushing so she told you to tell her every single little detail there was to tell.

You explained to her about your crush on Arthur you developed last year, and his invitation to the new café for you. You told her excitedly about everything, and she listened intensely. She seemed to squeal at some parts, but kept a serious face. She seemed to keep one eye on the window, where you could see everyone exiting and getting rides home. You noticed Alfred and Arthur always looked up to see you still gossiping. Francis was still fighting with Gilbert, who had Gilbird on his head, looking anxious to go home and spend more time with his awesome master.

"_! You're so lucky! You have a good chance at your crush. I don't! I'll tell you what: we'll go shopping at the mall right after you go home and get changed, and pick out the perfect outfit for your date! I will pay for EVERYTHING if you get him," Elizabeta continued, more serious and making awkward hand motions. "Go home, shower, change into something cute and kawaii-desu. We will take this chance, and make this plan successful!" She slammed her fist into her open palm and smiled with bright eyes.

You thought your best friend was over-reacting with this, but let her do what she wanted.

You both said your good-byes in your native languages, hugged, and rushed home with your fast-beating heart. She drove home while you rode in a cab, and found her waiting at your house impatiently when you arrived. You payed the fare, got your keys out to unlock the door, and let her in your home. Elizabeta grabbed your hand, and dragged you upstairs to your room with a very startled yelp. She dived into your _huge_ bedroom closet looking for the perfect outfit while you showered with the finest fragrences and got ready.

You looked a little bold in the clothes Elizabeta picked out for you. You would never wear anything out of your comfort zone in public, but Elizabeta insisted you looked absolutely _perfect_. You wore a black top with a leopard-print cross on the front, and some nice blue ripped jeans. It wasn't that ripped and the blue looked just fine with you shoes that had the Union Jack bejeweled on them.

Elizabeta: "He'll think you're totally hot!"

You: "Elizabeta, seriously? Are you kidding me? PLEASE tell me you're kidding! He doesn't judge women like that. And stop acting like Poland!"

Elizabeta also put on very faint makeup on you. She kept messing up and poking your eye with eyeliner, so you had to wait a few minutes for the red to go away from your eye. You checked the time.

_**FIVE MORE MINUTES 'TILL YOU GO SHOPPING. ARRGGGHHHH.**_

Elizabeta changed into her own outfit she brought, which included a baggy bright floral top and bright jean shorts with beautiful accessories. She put on a little ribbon in your hair just before you left the entrance of your home (while you were getting your car keys), and headed back out to your brand new car, which is a [t/o/c]. Elizabeta was right about to sit in the passenger seat besides you, when you hear someone screaming, "_! _!"

You noticed it was Arthur with Gilbert, and Elizabeta squealed while shaking you crazily out of the men's sight.

"_! I'm so glad! Would please give us a ride to the mall?" Arthur asked, panting. Gilbert smiled and winked at you behind Arthur's back.

"Alfred thought the guys should hang out around the food courts and 'BOND, JAMES BOND.'"

You blushed and looked around the car, trying to hide your tomato face. You nodded and said, "S-s-sure… Uh, Elizabeta and I were just heading off to the mall to do some shopping. I don't mind."

Elizabeta gotup from the passenger seat, and gestured Arthur inside. She handed you a note. The guys didn't see, since they were buckling their seat belts and chatting excitedly.

The note read:

'_**I'll explain everything later, I promise. Give me some time please!' **_

Elizabeta winked at you and climbed into the backseat with Gilbert. He had brought Gilbird along, who was perched on top of his head and frequently flew around your head, which kind of bothered your best friend.

_I see what she meant… _you thought. _Elizabeta's in love, huh? But... with GILBERT?_

You realized that you shouldn't be thinking about this, and started the car. Gilbird chirped and flew into your hair. You jumped at the sudden contact when the yellow bird had landed on your shoulder. Gilbird chirped in your ear, and you giggled. Gilbird hopped over onto your finger, and you turned around to move him over back onto Gilbert's head. He seemed to be blushing a little when your hand brushedhis pure white hair.

You smiled. "Well, off we go~"

* * *

Outfit for the mall:  
** cgi/set?id=68289295**

Elizabeta's outfit for the mall:  
** floral/set?id=50082856#stream_box**

* * *

I DID TERRIBLE. ARGGH. IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE YOU PEOPLE. *HEADDESK*

THE OUTFITS ARE STILL TERRIBLE. *DIES*


	2. Ehhh? Who Likes Me?

_"Well, it's me again! :D I have been writing for Vocaloid a lot (ReiXMikuXLen), so I've decided to take a little break and write for Hetalia. And BTW, Iggy's mine people. :P  
SO BACK OFF. LOLOLOL. JKJK. But he's still mine though! ;3"_

_**That was my happy self when I thought people would read this. ;A;**_

"_I can't say this PERSONXReader story format was mine, because people have been doing these before me. I'll give credit to the people who first started making these, because I don't want to start arguments just because of something I want to give to the Hetalia fans. So… credit goes to _. There."_

Oh, yeah. I use the human names sometimes. Meh. It's a little confusing, but get over it.

* * *

**Story:** BritainXMe: My Hot Cup of Tea

**Couple:** England/Arthur Kirkland/Britain X Reader

**Summary:** You are a new country in the world of Hetalia. As a young, female nation, you will need all the help you need (alliances), courage and bravery (passion), and a hot British by your side (England)! EnglandXReader, slight JapanXReader, PrussiaXReader, SpainXReader, FranceXReader and ChinaXReader, etc.

* * *

_******C**hapter Two: Ehhh? Who Likes Me?_

You and the three others finally arrived at the mall about an hour later, despite the fact that you lived about 15 minutes away. You had to pull over a milliom times untangle Gilbird from your [hair length] hair. The little yellow bird kept flying into your hair, and getting stuck. Gilbird seemed to chirp as he got tangled in your [hair color] locks, and then try to wiggle his way out, fail, get help from Elizabeta, and peck Gilbert on the head once he was released. The bird's owner seemed to blush and look away with an apologetic look on his face, but you were too busy trying to focus on the road to see properly.

Elizabeta seemed to go into a terrible rage, so she told you to exchange seats with her so Gilbird could get stuck in your hair as much as he wants, and you wouldn't "get us stuck in a ditch and drown us all." She seemed super disappointed though…

So you parked right next to Gilbert's apartment (which is surprisingly close to your house), and swapped seats. Your best friend was driving silently, while you were chatting and poking the other guys. All you heard was yours and the guys' laughter, but never the Hungarian's. This made you feel kind of guilty, but you bottled it up inside.

You guys arrived 5 minutes later. You, Gilbert, and Arthur exited your [type of car] and left Elizabeta to find a spot. She found one just right across from the mall entrance. You and your best friend headed off into the food courts to send your crush and Gilbert away to the other guys. Wang Yao, Kiku, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, and Ludwig were sitting around eating and drinking soda before saying hello to their late friends.

You waved a simple good-bye and went off with your quiet best friend. She looked as if she was about to cry. You hesitantly decided to ask, "Elizabeta… are you okay?"

She stopped at the side entrance of the food courts, but out of the other visitors' way. She said softly, "I promised I'd tell you… c'mon. I'll explain along the way." She continued walking, but turned around at the guys' table to see if they were looking. She motioned your forward, and you hurriedly fell in beside her. She didn't say anything until you were at your favorite store, Frances' 21*.

"I have a serious love life dilemma, _," Elizabeta finally said in a sinister way. "I like Gilbert… but I can't let go of Roderich either… I don't really like Gilbert as much as Roderich, but… I can't let him go though."

You understood what your friend was going through. Roderich was your best friend's crush since you were both 50+ years old. Hungary was a lot older, but she still liked him before you were found in [year].

[You were a pretty well-hidden [p/o/l], so no other countries found you until 50+ years ago. They were bickering over you all this time, but it wasn't a really easy argument to win. Kiku, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Wang Yao all found you on your [p/o/l] when they got stranded on an island. They spotted the chibi you drawing along the bushes.]

"_... I don't know what to do… and when Gilbert was blushing around you… I lost it. I don't know who I love more…" You best friend was on the verge of tears; her voice cracked. "Roderich asked me out yesterday when I was walking in the park, but then Gilbird flew over and started attack-pecking him. You were talking and laughing with Gilbert at that time, and then he left you and ran over to us to get Gilbird away from Roderich. Arthur wasn't very pleased when he saw the scene either… He was talking to Antonio earlier."

You frowned as you heard your best friend go on. "Well, I sure wouldn't want to be stuck in such a dilemma as that…"

Elizabeta stopped and dried her tears. "You know what? We came here to go shopping, not confessing love dilemmas. I'll stop rambling now."

You stared—concerned- for your friend, but kept silent until you heard a familiar voice going "_! HI!"

It was your friend, Lili, followed by her "brother" Vash. Vash had found Lili injured, and raised her. She had cut off her hair to be more like her guardian though, so she had to wear ribbons in her hair to avoid being mistaken as a boy.

Lili gave you and Eliza a tackle-hug, while Vash caught up to the girl. "Can you believe it? Vash finally let me go off to the mall today, and he didn't bring any weapons with him either!"

Vash blushed behind her, and kept a weird distance from you.

_Great,_ you thought. _Gilbert was acting strange around me… and now VASH? What is going on today?_

Lili seemed to notice something about Vash, and turned to face him. "Onii-chan? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with _?" She tugged a little on her brother's arm. "You keep acting strangely whenever I mention _'s name… Is there something you're not telling me?"

Vash turned around to see his sister with a terribly worried face. He turned around, and looked at you, and turned around once again, to hide his blushing face. "I-I… I j-just d-d-do-don't feel w-well today. T-that's a-a-all…" He stammered, which kind of startled the trio of girls. Vash was usually so confident, yet he stammered that badly. This got you worried, so you held your hand to his cheek.

You felt his neck, and his forehead, despite the cries of protest from the boy. You also held his hand for a while. "You don't seem to have a fever… but your cheeks are tomato-red. I thought only Lovino could turn that shade of red, but I guess you proved that theory wrong. I think you should stay home and rest a little."

Lili spoke up after you rested your hand on his neck once more. "A-actually, I think… ah, well… Vash, why don't you just tell her your secret? I don't think she'd mind…"

You and Elizabeta exchanged confused glances. What did she mean? Was there something very important that Vash kept secret from her all this time? Was it bad news, or good news?

"W-we-well _-_-_, I h-had a little-scratch that- BIG crush on you… ever since w-we m-m-met," he said the words slowly and softly. It was like he didn't speak at all. "I-I tried to hi-hide it, but I c-couldn't. Lili f-found out a f-few weeks a-ago. I'm s-sorry…"

The words shocked you.

Vash had a _crush _on you?

You flushed red, right when a certain bird flew in, and landed on your head again. It was Gilbird, with Gilbert hot on his heels. He seemed to have been running across the whole mall; his panting and fast breathing gave it away. Francis and Antonio were behind him, running too.

The trio must have been planning the same thing, because they all said the magical words one at a time:

"Te amo!"

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Je t'aime!"

Wait... What?!

* * *

POLYVORE:

Outfit for the mall:  
**cgi/set?id=68289295**

Elizabeta's outfit for the mall:  
**floral/set?id=50082856#stream_box**

* * *

* Frances' 21 = Forever 21. I can't use the actual store name because of copyright, so yeah, Francis owns a store for women. There.

I swear, you are _not_ a whore/slut or whatever. (You're just so _awesome_ that everyone fell in love with you. PFFT. Trust me, you'll still get what you came here for~ whoever's reading this right now…)


	3. Arthur Has Brothers?

Well, I guess there are only a few (awesome like Prussia) people reading this right now. ._.

I'm so sad right now… (TT-TT) Share it to your friends, I guess…?

OMFG. YOU SCOTLAND/IRELAND (TWINS)/WALES FAN-GIRLS WILL NOW LOVE ME. THEY ARE NOW IN THE STORY! 3

I love them too. They're (all) still mine. *^*

* * *

_**Arthur Has Brothers?**_

You woke up next to Elizabeta, who slept over at your house for the night. Giggling and smiling, you raced around your house, getting ready for your "date" with Arthur Kirkland. You looked over to see Lili next to you.

_Oh, right… She came with us after… __everybody__ confessed._

You sighed. First, you had made up your mind, and chose the path you wanted: to be with Arthur. Now, there were fairly great guys after you, and you were kind to just turn them down like that. And, they were all your best guy friends (yet you don't hang out with them as often as you should to call them your best guy friends).

Lili's eyes fluttered open, and Elizabeta's did too.

You smiled sweetly, remembering the helpful tips they gave you for your day with Arthur. Elizabeta grinned, and Lili giggled cutely. Rising from the air mattress all three of you shared for the sleepover, Elizabeta dashed off to your room, and brought out another outfit.

"The original plaid outfit seemed so… bold, and not your taste, so Lili helped me fix another so you wouldn't look as, I don't know… crazy?" She smiled, and handed you the outfit. "Here, and don't worry; we didn't dare spend more of your money, so we just found some old stuff in the back of your closet."

You hugged the girls. "Thank you so much!"

Lili giggled, a slight blush came up to her cheeks. "Vash also wishes you good luck, though he seemed kind of disappointed though… B-but it's n-not y-your fault! He also told me to give you some Swiss chocolate he made earlier this morning." She brought out a small heart-shaped box with a little pink note attached to it.

Elizabeta cooed, "Oh~~! Someone looooves _!"

You blush and swatted her away. "Tell him I said thanks…" You shot a dirty look at your best friend before slyly saying, "Roderich and Gilbert would love it if I shared some with them, hmm?"

Elizabeta blushed brighter than Antonio's fresh tomatoes. Lili laughed merrily, while you smiled. "Just kidding!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be late for a date with my biggest crush ever! Go get dressed and make yourself presentable!"

You scoffed, and grabbed the clothes, heading for your en suite (bathroom). You brushed and flossed your teeth, and put your [hair color] hair into a nice, neat side braid. You changed your outfit, and put on a thin layer of make-up.

_**It's 11:30. Just enough time to get to the train station and meet Arthur!**_

Grabbing your boots and slipping on your knee-high red sock, you suddenly got a call from an unfamiliar number when you were putting on your boots. You picked up to hear a very distressed Arthur.

"Hello? Hello? _? I'm very, very sorry to say that we need to postpone the visit to that café. My brothers got drunk again and I need help getting them home. I'm terribly sorry. I promise to treat you to whatever you want later, can you please help me—NO! ALLISTOR! NO MORE COOKIES FOR YOU!"

You held your phone away from your ear, giggling. "It's fine Arthur! Where are you right now?"

Arthur sighed, relieved. "Thank you so much _! I can't describe how happy I feel right now! We're just a few blocks away from the old pub we visited last year. Urhm... It's possibly a block away from my house, south, and super quiet. And- NO! ALLISTOR! CONTROL YOURSELF! NO MORE COOKIES, YOU BLOODY GIT! DYLAN! NO MORE COOKIES FOR YOU EITHER!"

You held your phone away from your ear. This was your crush, who was yelling at his drunk siblings and telling them not to eat any more cookies.

He gave a cute, puppy whimpering "Please?" Laughing, you promised to meet him in about a few minutes. He sighed, and thanked you one more time before hanging up with another "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE COOKIES? NO MORE!"

Taking your car keys, you walked over to your car, and quickly told Elizabeta to watch over your house until you came back from your "date." You promised to bring back some food for them, or they could eat the pasta Feliciano (N. Italy) gave you yesterday night as a special thank-you gift.

After 5 minutes of driving, you were at your desired location. You saw Arthur inside a nice red sports car, covered with crumbles of all different sorts of cookies. You parked your car right behind it, and saw Arthur brighten up. He waved to you, and you waved back.

Three guys were in the other seats, asleep, and a little bruised. Two of the guys wore uniforms, and they looked similar to Arthur's, except that they were different shades of green and a few details were different. One of them wore a completely unlike uniform. It was blue, and there were two pure-white sashes (?) that intersected each other to form an "X," like the Scottish flag.

Arthur explained a few things, and with a little begging and adorable puppy looks you would've never thought he'd use, you agreed to drop one of the guys to Arthur's house. Your crush was most relieved when you decided to take the one with the darkest auburn-red hair who smelled of cigarettes, beer, and cookies.

Your crush gave you directions to his house, and by 12:20, you were inside Arthur's expensive mansion in a nice, private area. Setting the boys in each of the 3 guest rooms, you decided to cherish the idea of going over to Arthur's tranquil property. The one you took in your car was a bit heavy, but you managed to get him off the slobbered car seat, and onto the king-sized bed. Tired, you laid down next to him, only to find two muscular arms around you, and a beer-smelling breath creep up your neck.

"Aye, what's a cute little lass in my bed? A nice outfit too; makes you look ever better than you should right now…" He slurred in a Scottish accent, and you found yourself lost in his emerald green eyes. Heat was rising to your face, and you looked at him in complete shock.

"Well, answer me, lass… What'chya doin' here?"

"Um... I helped Arthur-?"

You felt him snake his arms around your waist. "Don't go near that git, got it?"

"Well, I don't see anything that's wrong with him... except for his drinking problems."

"Oh, I see? Tell me, was it the Sheep Speech, or the _'I swear to drunk, I'm not God!'_" You couldn't help but laugh at this. Arthur had done both, while dancing in a skimpy waiter uniform. You moved closer to the male now that he did not seem harmful.

"It was both, and the 'Uniform.'" You smiled.

He wrapped one of his arms around your neck, pulling you even closer to him. You blushed at the sudden move. Hearing footsteps heading your way, you flinch, and ended up falling over the side of the bed. Pulling the red-headed chap with you, he let out a little yelp, and landed on top of you. You didn't notice your arms around his neck (which you were holding onto to try and protect your head), until Arthur dropped his cup of Earl Grey tea onto the floor, his red face looking away quickly. He started picking up the fallen cup, and quickly scurried away.

You gasped, and tried getting out of the guy's grasp. He understood (which was surprising since he was drunk, but he probably sobered up really quickly), and let you go chase after Arthur.

You found him sitting on one of the guest room's bed. You saw the guy you were with earlier follow you out the door, but he had a somewhat-worried look plastered onto his face. Sobbing hysterically, and waking up the guest in the room, you hugged him from behind.

"A-Arthur! I-I'm so s-sorry! It w-wasn't what y-you th-think it w-was!"

Hearing your words, his eyes widened. "_-_? What do you—"

"It's true, you git. She fell over on something, and she accidently pulled me over her."

The person you were with earlier stepped through the doorway. He stepped forward, and glanced your way. "Aye, lass, stop crying. Nothing is accomplished with crying. Anyways, you look better with a smile." He shook your hand, and wiped away a little tear that was threatening to come out. "I'm Allistor Kirkland, Arthur's oldest brother. I represent Scotland, nice to meet ya."

Smiling and patting your head, he whispered something to Arthur very swiftly, like "You have such a pretty lass coming over and you don't tell us? What kind of idiot are you? I would be wearing my favorite kilt to celebrate you finally getting a lass!"

The guest mumbled something about living with the biggest idiots, and left the room with Allistor.

You apologized to Arthur about the misunderstanding. The guests were outside the room now, and possibly eavesdropping, since you heard faint whispering and sighing.

"_, is that true? Are you lying to me?" Arthur started, staring out the window.

You walked closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. "I would never lie to you Arthur."

Arthur did what you least expected next: he hugged you, pulling you closer. "I don't want anyone else near you, _. You're mine, and I won't bother to share with anyone else at all."

You smiled, and hugged him back. "As long as you don't leave my side."

You could hear some whooping and someone yelling "Get some!" throught the shut door.

* * *

Outfit for the planned "date": POLYVORE  
**/readers_clothes/set?id=68289295**

* * *

I NEED TO UPDATE MORE. I'M SO LAZY NOWADAYS. (TTWTT) help me plz?

Well, hi! I thought the outfit looked terrible so I changed it a little. There was a little less plaid, but it was definitely needed to match the story. ^^; Sorry!

I failed. (No accents either…) Please kill me now. (_ _;;)


End file.
